


Couch Mortgage

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Monopoly (Board Game), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Anonymous requested the prompt “You’re seriously going to make me sleep on the couch because I BEAT YOU IN MONOPOLY!” with Dick Grayson x Reader





	Couch Mortgage

              You were  _pissed_ , and the subject of your foul mood was sitting across from you with a smug grin. “Looks like you lost babe.” You only huffed and pushed your chair back from the table. You  _never_  lost at this game, you always had the best strategy. But for some reason, everyone had seemed to turn against you, almost seeming to target you in an effort to force you out of the game. Your feet carried you into the kitchen where you poured yourself something to drink with angry, jerking movements. When you came back, it was clear that Dick had pulled ahead in the game, as Artemis and Wally seemed to be sweating almost under the pressure. You didn’t really pay much attention to the board in front of you, choosing to send piercing glares to your boyfriend across the table as you sipped your drink. If he noticed, he didn’t let it be known, and that only served to make you even more pissed off.

              Eventually, after another hour, both Wally and Artemis had met their defeat at the hands of Dick, who loudly jumped up in victory. You only sunk down further into your set, grumbling into your cup. You helped everyone clean up the game, but you kept quiet and your eyes downward the whole time. No one seemed to notice, and you managed to sound cheery enough when saying goodbye to your friends shortly after.

              After closing the door, you turned around to find Dick with his shit-eating grin still plastered to his face. Whatever anger you had managed to let go of while saying goodbye to Artemis and Wally returned tenfold. “ _What the fuck, Richard_?”

              His grin faltered a little. “Excuse me?” He paused as his faced twisted to one of confusion, before being replaced by that same infuriating grin once again. “How does it feel to be de-throned babe?”

              “I can’t believe you would do that to me!” You shouted, your anger finally bubbling over and spilling out. “I never lose! You  _know_ this!” He didn’t stop. He thought your anger was adorable, and maybe if he wasn’t still riding the high of victory he would have noticed how much he had actually pissed you off. He just kept throwing jabs your way, teasing you in that same tone with that same grin on his face and if you didn’t love him so much you would have already thrown him out your apartment window. At the very least, you were thinking of castration.

              “Aww look at that adorable little pout~! How does it feel to finally taste defeat? Looks like it tastes pretty  _salty_  to me.”

              “I’m going to bed.” You said, choosing not to rise to his bait. You put your back to him, setting your empty dishes into the sink before walking down the hallway into the bedroom. You heard him start to follow you, but you slammed the door on him before he could enter.

              “Babe?”

              You didn’t answer him, but you did open the door to throw his pillows at him before slamming the door closed again, turning the lock so you know he heard it. “Enjoy the couch asshole.” You said after he had called your name again.

**“You’re seriously going to make me sleep on the couch because I BEAT YOU IN MONOPOLY!”**

              “No one fucking beats me in monopoly!” You shouted back through the door. “And I especially don’t appreciate being fucking singled out so I can’t even play the game!” You refused to answer him after that, even though he tried calling out to you quite often. Eventually, you put some headphones in and drowned him out under music until you had calmed down enough to fall asleep. You were always one to uphold the rule of never going to bed angry.

              When you woke up the next morning, the first thing you noticed was the absence of headphones in your ears. This wasn’t too alarming to you, as it was likely you had just pulled them out in your sleep. The second thing you had noticed however, was that you were a lot warmer than you should be considering you had gone to bed alone. Opening your eyes, you saw that you were wrapped up in your boyfriend’s arms your head curled into his chest. Your peacefulness was suddenly broken, and after disentangling yourself from Dick’s arms without waking him, you unceremoniously used your feet to push him off the bed onto the floor.

              “I thought I told your ass to sleep on the couch.” You said, crossing your arms.

              “You also thought a locked door would keep out someone trained by Batman.” His voice was deep and slurred from sleep, and under any other circumstances, would probably have led to a very different kind of morning.

              “I thought you would have respected what the locked door was supposed to mean.” You threw back.

               “Maybe, but I can’t sleep without you there, even less so when I know you’re mad at me.” He had pulled himself back up onto the bed now and was looking directly at you. Your anger was already almost completely gone, you weren’t really mad about it anymore, but you wanted to keep up the façade a little longer, at least until he apologized.

                “Was that supposed to make me swoon and forgive you?”

                He laughed, and you had to fight down a smile. “You always did see right through me, but that’s just one of the many reasons why I love you. If it makes you forgive me sooner, I’ll say that I’m sorry for winning last night, and for pushing you out of the game early~”

              “I want more than just ‘sorry’  _Richard_.” You did let yourself smile this time, and you let Dick pull you to him, falling back on the bed so you were lying on top of him with his arms locked around you.

              “Anything you want.”


End file.
